


That time Akaashi almost got murdered by a firework called Big Chungis

by CheCheCheer



Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Kinda, M/M, New Years, Roadtrip, based off a true story, though the real thing was less dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: “This is a disaster waiting to happen.” Kenma muttered, sat on the hood of the car. “Those things look like bombs.”Akaashi nodded solemnly. “I’ve got water. It will be fine. Hopefully.”----------------------Bokuaka week day 6- RoadtripOr in which our favorite Owl's and Cat's try to set off fireworks and nature decides "Fuck you".
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: BokuAka Week





	That time Akaashi almost got murdered by a firework called Big Chungis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuaka week! It's day six, and the prompt I used was "Road Trip AU"
> 
> This ended up a bit less of a roadtrip and more traveling-a-way's-away-to-do-something-stupid, but I'm pleased with it none the less.  
> Also, Fun fact I looked it up and it takes 4 hours and 12 minutes to get from Tokyo to Miyagi by car. Those trash heap showdowns are quite a long distance thing.

For as long as Akaashi had known him, Bokuto had always wanted to set off his own fireworks for New Years. Unfortunately, it wasn't allowed in Tokyo for fear of property damage, so growing up they had never gotten the chance to do it. But now that they were older and had the power to leave the city, his boyfriend’s wish would finally come to pass.

Akaashi had spent the past four hours or so driving his old Charger out to the countryside, Kenma in the passenger seat, nose in his switch, and Bokuto and Kuroo in the back seat, playing roadtrip games and just generally making a lot of noise. But the drive was over, and now Akaashi watched warily, bucket of water at the ready, as Bokuto and Kuroo worked together to set up the fire works.

“This is a disaster waiting to happen.” Kenma muttered, sat on the hood of the car. “Those things look like bombs.”

Akaashi nodded solemnly. “I’ve got water. It will be fine. Hopefully.”

Bokuto waved a huge rocket like firecracker in the air, one so big that he couldn't even hold it in one hand properly. “Look, this one it going to be the grand finale!” He shouted over to the setters. 

“Yeah, Big Chingus is gonna light up the whole sky.” Kuroo declared, sounding very satisfied with himself as he sat up from where he had been unpackaging all the fireworks. “Got that one from a very shady dealer online. That’s how you know it’s good.”

Akaashi gripped the handle of his bucket in apprehension. A single bucket of water would not do that well against a full blown forest fire. Granted, they were situated in the middle of an empty dirt lot, but still.

Bokuto looked uptwords the sky thoughtfully. “I think it’s dark enough to start lighting these things up.”

“Yesss!” Kuroo cheered, already scooping a few of the fire works up, and carrying them over to the car. He dumped them in Kenma’s lap, before returning to the fireworks he had left on the ground, now brandishing a lighter. “Everyone step back.” He demanded, before lighting all of the fireworks in one go. 

He and Bokuto lept back, running back over to the car as the firework’s fuse burned down. A second passed, then another, and then the fireworks began to crackle and pop before shooting violently into the air in the blink of an eye. 

They rocketed through the sky, and at the apex of their ascent, they seemed to split apart, the black plastic exterior peeling away and falling back down as several different plastic cloths fluttered to the ground.

“What is that?” Akaashi asked as the makeshift parachutes glided down.

“These ones have little army men inside!” Kuroo announced, having bought as many exotic fireworks for this day as he could find.

“Broooo!” Bokuto breathed in awe, before launching himself away from the car to grab as many of the parachutes as he could before they hit the ground. Kuroo followed after him, and even Akaashi ventured out and grabbed a few though Kenma remained on top of the car, absently lighting up a sparkler and watching it fizz. 

“As cool as that was,” Bokuto began, dumping the army men next to the rest of the fireworks, “Let’s do the sparkly ones next!”

“It is pretty dark…” Kenma muttered quietly.

“Let’s light all the small ones up at once!” Kuroo exclaimed suddenly, scooping up all the fireworks except for the accuracy nicknamed “big chungus”.

“That sounds like an awful idea!” Akaashi called fearfully as he watched Kuroo go.

“Don’t worry about it Akaashi.” Bokuto assured him. Everything will be fine!”

With that, Bokuto turned to join Kuroo and they both lit up the fireworks in expert speed, and we're back by the car before any of them launched. When they did though, Akaashi had to admit the sight was breathtaking. 

All of the fireworks spun into the air, and exploded at nearly the same time. A rainbow’s hues of light lit up the sky magnificently, the flecks of light reflecting off of each other, the whole display absolutely stunning. The booming sound that followed was deafening, but the sight was definitely worth it.

The foursome stood in silence for a few seconds as the last ember’s of light fell to the ground, fizzing out of existence like they were never there at all. “Woah.” Kenma said simply.

“Aww yeah!” Bokuto cheered looking triumphant. “THAT WAS AWESOME!!”

“And we got the Kenma seal of approval.” Kuroo said, looking quite pleased with himself.

“We still have one more left!” Bokuto reminded him, picking up big chungus. “Best for last and all that jazz.”

Kuroo’s grin made Akaashi very, very worried for just how powerful this firework was supposed to be. The pair made their way out to the middle of the field, and Bokuto took the lighter and lit up Big Chungus. They both scrambled their way over to the car, and everyone watched with bated breath to see how the most anticipated firework would lit up.

They never got to find out.

Because right at that moment, the universe decided that now would be a lovely time to send a strong gust of wind their way. A gust of wind that knocked Big Chungis over so that it’s top was facing the car, and the group of them. A gust of wind that, somehow, did not extinguish the fuse.

“sHIT!” Kurro yelped, and all at once everyone was in a flurry of movement. Bokuto and Akaashi ducked to one side, Kenma and Kuroo to another, and then suddenly they were both on opposite ends of the car and the firework was crackling and the wind died down and then it hissed and Akaashi could only watch in horror as the firework took off, straight for the car and the realization that _ohshitIleftthewateratthecar_ hit him all at once but it was too late the firework was shooting across the ground like a Mach 5 snake and it collided dead on with the side of the bucket of water Akaashi had left, right in front of the car and then

BOOM

Big Chungis hit the bucket, knocking it over and spilling the water all over itself but not before it exploded right at the base of the car. Akaashi jumped with the sudden explosion, flinching back. Everyone had gotten clear, luckly, but the firework exploded way too close to the ground and the dirt rose up forming a fine blanket of dust, shielding his eyes from the destruction.

But when the dust had settled and the blinding light of the firework fizzed out, the first thing he was met with was Kenma and Kuroo’s shocked faces, staring right back at him and Bokuto, and Akaashi bet that they had similar expressions. 

Slowly, slowly, Akaashi tilted his head down to see the destruction. The side of his car was charred and black, a small crater formed in the dirt, and half of the bucket had been blown away, the once red side now charred and black. The bright red remnants of big chungis sat in a heap, splintered and broken. 

“Oh my god.” Akaashi breathed out, his mind still reeling and struggling to process the craziness that just happened. 

“W-well.” Kuroo said as the shocked silence stretched on longer and longer. “That ah… that was powerful.”

Akaashi nodded dumbly, not even sure what he was agreeing too.

“Look on the bright side!” Bokuto shouted in a rush, as if trying to ease the tension. “The water probably made it a lot less worse than it could have been! I'm sure the car will scrub clean!”

“Bokuto.” Akaashi said slowly. “We are never lighting fireworks that look like bomb’s again.”

“Regular fireworks are okay?!”

Kenma fixed his shocked and slightly sick stare on Bokuto. “No fireworks. Never. Not again.”

Kuroo gasped, as if they all had not suffered death by fireworks. “Kenma! No fair!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a true story in which our biggest fire work shot off under a car that was like 30 feet away from us and then lit under it. There was no damage from what I could tell, but I needed drama for this story so I decide to add some things. We also caught the grass on fire though, so these four may have been doing better than us :/


End file.
